Open Hearts
by smartsnake
Summary: Martha finds items from the past, which triggers The Doctor and Martha's feelings to be linked. Please R&R! Nat xx


"So where are we going again, Doctor?" Martha asked. She was leaning against part of the TARDIS and was looking at the Doctor with a smile on her face and a look of enchantment in her eyes. She knew she loved him, and she hoped that it wouldn't come to a surprise to him if she told him.

"Oh, nowhere special." The Doctor replied. "I just thought we could go back in time a bit. You know, enjoy the Earth without this pollution and Global warming lark." He turned around and grinned at Martha, before continuing pulling leavers and checking for signs of trouble. Martha sighed gently.

"When we get to Earth, I will tell him, I think" Martha thought to herself. She got nervous just thinking about it. Her shoulders sunk and her head lowered, as not to look at the Doctor by accident.

"You Ok, Martha?" The Doctor asked. He was leaning left so he could see Martha around the huge TARDIS console.

"If only you knew." Martha thought. The TARDIS then suddenly came to a stop and Martha found herself flown back over what she was leaning on. She tumbled down through the TARDIS, and it really went on forever! She kept falling down past the many layers of the TARDIS. Finally, she hit the ground floor. She landed relatively safely, despite the fact that floor that she landed on felt like concrete.

"Martha!" It was the Doctor, calling screaming for her. Martha looked up to see the Doctor looking down at her. "Don't move!" he shouted, "I'm coming!" Although she appreciated that he really cared for her, she still felt a bit annoyed. Who's he to say where she should go? Not bothering to do what the Doctor had just said, she started to walk around the ground floor of the TARDIS. It was very dark, and she had to get around purely by touch. As Martha began to get more familiar with the environment, she sped up her pace and found herself trip over what seemed to be a large create. Martha bent down and felt for the latch to open it. It had no lock, so she just flicked the metal flap up and opened it. Dust flew out and Martha started coughing, but tried to keep it quiet as not to let the Doctor hear. There was a tiny bit of light seeping through the gaps in the walls from the heart of the TARDIS. She grabbed a handful of things from the mysterious create and took them over to the light so she could get a proper look at what they were. She sunk her head when she saw them. They were photographs. They were a little torn in the corners, but apart from that the quality was amazing. In the pictures was a man, a young-ish man with brown floppy hair and a great grin. By his side was a pretty young girl with blonde hair and a short skirt and pink top. She was leaning against the Doctor and was smiling with perfect white teeth. It was obvious that the girl was the one holding the camera, as you could only just fit them into the photo. They both looked perfect together. Martha looked away, as she didn't want her tears to smudge these obviously precious pictures. She dropped the photo and ran away from her discovery and all of the love that seemed to surround it. Well, love for others maybe, but not for Martha. As she as she was running to escape, she collided with the Doctor.

"Martha! I told you to stay, why does nobody listen?" He said with a cheeky tone to his voice.

"I...I...I know about...about that girl." Martha stammered, tears pricking in her eyes. The Doctor pulled her close, and for one magical moment Martha thought that he was going to kiss her. The Doctor hugged her, lifting off her feet a little as he did so. Martha sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please," the Doctor said "Don't think about it. It was in the past, right. And even though we are in a time machine, that won't ever, ever change that." The Doctor pulled away from her and took her hands. "Anyway, why are you worried about that?" he said grinning. "You know I'm with you now, no-one else." He then picked her up and quickly kissed her forehead. Martha smiled to herself. Then the Doctor took her hand once more and led her back to the top of the TARDIS.

By

Natassja xx


End file.
